Otoño calido AU Miraculous Ladybug
by WrenAgreste09
Summary: Dicen que él amor es capaz de todo... pero no siempre es así... Al igual que un cálido otoño, Adrien Agreste nunca fue totalmente feliz... nunca pudo disfrutar del amor como se debía. y nunca pudo ganar de manera total a su amada


Habían pasado los años, y Adrien aun pensaba en lo que podría haber sido su vida si no hubiese guardado silencio aquella noche, esa noche que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun carcomía su ser entero, pero...¿que hacer para cambiar los hechos?

Él estaba solo, solo con sus recuerdos...

La vista pegada al cielo de su habitación ,sin duda recordaba aquellos días en que la vida le daba una tregua ,un encuentro furtivo con Marinette ,la mujer que llenaba sus pensamientos... ella era una joven y hermosa mujer con una relación estable y aparentemente seria ,sin dudas la mujer que cualquiera desearía tener por compañera ,pero... ¿que pudo haber pasado, por su mente aquella noche en que sin previo aviso irrumpió en la carpa donde descansaba Adrien y sin decir nada estampo un dulce beso en sus temblorosos labios?

Él no atinaba a decir ni una palabra...no imaginaba que ese beso cambiaría el destino de su monótona vida...

Cuando parecia que todo era perfecto para él, llego el desconcierto, aquella mujer de cabellos azabaches desaparecio por un tiempo sin dejar rastro alguno, luego de que él la declarará como "solo su amiga"... solo quedo el desconsuelo y la incertidumbre, pero que hacerle... la vida debe continuar.

Adrien parece jurarse a si mismo no poner jamas su corazón a disposición de nadie más... pobre Adrien Agreste, no sabe que su desdichado corazón solo vive para enamorarse.

En un verano como cualquier otro, Adrien por fin pareció haber encontrado lo que tanto buscaba,esa alma gemela con la cual compartir su alegria y las ganas de vivir.

Chloe parecia ser una persona comprensiva y cariñosa... debe ser por la similitud de sus experiencias, sin duda era lo que el necesitaba, alguien que comprendiera sus frustraciones...

Pero siempre hay algo que se empeña en arruinarlo todo, la madre de Chloe no acepto esta relación, solo por él trabajo del chico, modelo...

pero que importaba si habia amor entre ambos... pobre Chloe no sabia que hacer,si continuar a pesar de todo o dejar partir el amor que tan esquivo le habia sido.

Por su parte Adrien no perdería su oportunidad, pues parecía haber concluido que podía aprovechar un momento y satisfacer sus deseos mas ocultos con la ingenua Chloe... que no imaginaba lo que tramaba Adrien en su cerebro perturbado por el desamor...

Aparentemente todo iba bien, Adrien parecía tener el control de esta relacion,y no dejaria ir tan facil a la victima de su lujuria, era sencillo solo debia hacerla pensar que su amor era sincero...

Pero en el fondo de su ser, Él sabia que Chloe no era la mujer de su vida, solo faltaba la excusa perfecta para no ser el culpable del quiebre de la relacion... solo debia sacar el maximo de provecho.

Difícilmente podría olvidar aquel verano, ya no era solo Chloe, sino que habían dos víctimas mas, Adrien se había convertido en un experto en la seducción, aunque solo tenia un objetivo, disfrutar del momento.

No importaba que una de sus conquistas fuese la novia de su compañero, por la que solo sentia una fria atraccion carnal...

Al fin y al cabo, él sabia que ella tambien estaba usandolo para vengarse de su novio, como dice el refrán " a caballo regalado no se le ven ños dientes, "...

pero algo parecía inquietar los pensamientos de Adrien...

Kagami, la mas nueva de sus conquistas, desconcerto su corazón, talvez estaba siendo atrapado por el verdadero amor...

Kagami era tan distinta a todas las mujeres que habia conocido... su pureza de alma hipnotizaba todos sus sentidos.

¿habia llegado por fin la mujer que llenaria el vacio de su alma?

La evidencia de esto es que Adrien decidio poner fin a las demas relaciones y dedicarle todo el tiempo y voluntad a este romance que lo tenía loco.

Todo marchaba bien en la vida de Adrien... habían pasado días, meses, años...

Sonaban campanas de bodas... Lo que parecía imposible en su vida ahora es una realidad,la pregunta era ¿durara?

Porque cuando pensamos que todo esta bien, la vida dice lo contrario.

Cierto dia Adrien recibio un llamado de alguien, cuya voz le era familiar,

\- no puede ser - se decia internamente... pero si era ella .

Marinette... habia vuelto al pueblo y no solo al pueblo, si no tambien a su vida.

Era imposible decir que no a esa invitacion de reunirse a converzar un rato...

Se reunieron a tomar un café , las palabras no se ordenaban en la mente de Adrien ,era extraño estar ahí con esa mujer que causo meya en su vida...

Esa mujer que fue su primer amor, y ahora estaba casada, con tres hijos en su historial...

Adrien se fue a casa pensando en que iba a pasar ahora en su vida con el regreso de Marinette ¿ sera que el destino le estaba poniendo otra prueba en su camino,?

Él estuvo silencioso toda la noche , prefería callar a tener que mentirle a su mujer ...

Solo esperaba el amanecer para poder ordenar su mente sin delatarse delante de Kagami... pasaban las horas y el telefono no sonaba, los nervios lo tenían abrumado...

Y justo cuando sus esperanzas empezaron a flaquear somo el telefono... sin dudar, Adrien respondio al llamado,era ella, Marinette, que por el tono de su voz no estaba bien.

-Quiero verte- dijo ella -necesitamos conversar-.

-claro- afirmo tomas-dime donde y a que hora -

como de costumbre el habia llegado antes de tiempo al lugar donde iban a encontrarse, la espera se hacia interminable... tenía el pecho apretado, el estomago más aun, hasta que de repente aparecio Marinette, con sus ojos llorosos...

Adrien no sabia si eran de emoción o algo ocurría .

-¿que sucede?-pregunto angustiado-¿quieres contarme algo?- replico Adrien.

-No pasa nada solo me parece extraño estar aquí contigo esta noche después de tanto tiempo sin verte... Lo primero que debo decirte es que debes perdonarme por desaparecer sin darte una explicación, aveces las cosas suceden sin que las planees,cuando me quedo claro que nunca me Amarías...- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa-... después de nuestro encuentro, conocí a Luka, nunca pensé que las cosas iban a ir tan rápido y sin darme cuenta estaba embarazada... y como sabrás mis padres no pretendían tener un nieto natural y me forzaron a casarme, al principio todo iba bien, pero sentía que algo faltaba en mi vida y pienso que estar aquí esta noche es el principio para ordenar las cosas que han quedado sin terminar.-

Adrien no sabia que pensar... ¿seria la oportunidad que estaba esperando o solo era su imaginación?

Lo unico que pensaba era en sentir otra vez el dulce sabor de los labios de Marinette, pero habia un pequeño problema , ya no eran aquellos jovenes libres de antaño, ahora ambos tenian una familia a la cual respetar...

Hací ppaso el tiempo, y entre encuentros a escondidas, Adrien persibio que algo pasaba en su corazon... a pesar de todo, él aun la amaba... y en aquella oportunidad se atrevio a preguntar si aun la ponia nerviosa su compañía...

pareció que el "si" de respuesta de Marinette fue lo que desato la valentía de Adrien y aquella noche al despedirse, tímidamente roso su boca, era muy tarde, sin dudas los esperaban en sus casas, pero el tiempo parecía no correr mientras estaba con ella, era raro pero Adrien no acostumbraba llegar mas allá de las 9 a su casa... porque es sabido que no tiene amigos ni gusto por los juegos .

Mientras descansaba en su lecho, se cuestionaba el porque de su falta de atrevimiento, no poder decir ni hacer nada mientras estaba con Marinette... tal vez el miedo al rechazo era lo que mas temía, pero esa noche no logro conciliar el sueño, algo tenia que hacer para calmar esa angustia.

Los encuentros con Marinette eran ya una rutina y cada vez las conversaciones eran mas intensas, Adrien se había dado cuenta que algo estaba apunto de ocurrir y sin dudarlo se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso apasionadamente,

-¡esto no esta bien! -replico Marinette, pero las palabras seductoras y embriagadoras de Adrien eran mas fuertes que la razón, y sin dudarlo se entrego a la pasión desmedida de aquel momento mágico... parecían dos almas sedientas de amor que se encontraban en el ocaso de sus existencias, así que ... ¿para que detenerse a meditar? sin darse cuenta estaban frente a frente en aquel cuarto de motel donde una y otra vez saciaban su sed de placer y lujuria. Adrien no se reconocía a si mismo porque en su vida había experimentado semejantes sensaciones, cada gemido de placer de Marinette lo animaba mas y mas a entregarse por completo.

\- ¡jamas pense que fueras tan intenso y apasionado!- exclamo la azabache - me doy cuenta que realmente eras tu la persona que tendria que estar conmigo...-

Sin duda los dotes de amante de Adrien habian cautivado a Marinette y cada vez que se podian encontrar pasaban sus propios límites, era tanta la pasion guardada durante muchos años, que su apetito no tenia limites, pero no todo era color de rosas, se encontraban en un callejon sin salida...

había que decidir poner fin cada uno a sus relaciones y seguir por siempre juntos, o conformarse con compartir furtivos encuetros clandestinos.

Fueron dos años intensos, donde Adrien se había transformado en un hábil mentiroso ... parecía haber perdido toda cordura, era ya un descarado, a veces tenia encuentros íntimos con ambas mujeres en el día, pero no todo es gratis en la vida... sin darse cuenta estaba hipotecando su matrimonio, por que su carácter estaba cambiando notoriamente, estaba irritable lo único que deseaba era salir huyendo de su hogar... pero no solo el estaba pagando el precio de la infidelidad... Marinette estaba al borde del divorcio, sin duda todo trae consecuencias, sobre todo cuando las decisiones son incorrectas.

Otra vez se encontraba en la misma situacion de incertidumbre, parecia que la relacion ya no daba para mas porque sus acciones estaban dañando a muchas personas.

Y así fue como Adrien y Marinette llegaron a la conclusión de poner termino a su relación, lo único que quedaba era hacerlo de la mejor manera... ese día se amaron descontrolada mente, más que en todos sus encuentros anteriores... es difícil poner fin a algo tan intenso, sobre todo cuando el corazón esta comprometido.

Lo unico que quedaba era recuperar su vida normal, y ahora en su casa, Adrien analizaba sus acciones y meditaba en lo cerca que estuvo del fracazo absoluto... solo puede meditar en lo que seria su vida si tan solo no hubiese guardado silencio aquella noche que habria cambiado su destino...

tal vez si le hubiera confesado que la amaba...él rumbo de su vida hubiera sido diferente...


End file.
